Overwhelming Obsessions
by lisiegirl
Summary: What if Helga was getting tired of her obsession with Arnold? What if she directed her obsessive energy into something else?... now Helga battles to keep her new hobby a secret. But can she from her friends? Or the one she loves? Chpt. 3 updated!
1. Advice

Summary: What if Helga was getting tired of her obsession with Arnold? What if she wanted to keep her love for Arnold, but direct her obsessive energy into something else?... now Helga battles to keep her new hobby a secret. But can she from her friends? Or the one she loves?...  
  
Disclaimer = none sued happy me! I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold!... but I do own the story line! That's gotta be worth something. ;)  
  
Okay. This is my first Hey Arnold Fanfic, so please have mercy. lol It's my second fanfic all in all. I'm kinda having a writers block on the other one, so I've decided to work on this. Reviews are welcomed. There's always room for improvement. Also, if you have any ideas or constructive criticism, then please by all means tell me. My goal is to entertain you, the reader. Okay on with the story! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
_ Overwhelming Obsessions_  
  
_Chapter one: Advice_  
  
Although being in highschool, Helga G. Pataki hadn't changed much. At the age of 16, she still had the tomboy look. She wore simple form fitting jeans and sneakers with and easy going pink cotton tank top. Instead of pigtails, she let her hair cascade down to the middle of her back. Her body had filled in just the right places to where despite being a tomboy, it was obvious she was still very feminine.  
  
But she was still the same inside. No matter how much she changed over time. Her love for Arnold had only grew. 'I don't know what I'm gonna do. Some how I need to stop my obsession with Arn... uhh... ice cream,' she thought as she viewed her closed. 'Otherwise I'll get fat,' she thought giving a deadpanned look. It was cluttered with her poetry books of love and her overwhelming shrine of her beloved Arnold. 'I seriously need to get over this. But how can I?' Helga sighed as she started to throw away her life size Arnold shrine. "I could keep these," she said grabbing her candles. "And as for these," she said as she grabbed hold of her one of many poetry books, "I'll keep these packed away." So, Helga began her new life... well, sort of.  
  
_Later that week_  
  
"Why Helga! What a lovely surprise! I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, my! Is Olga back again?" Dr. Bliss asked concerned.  
  
"No... no. I uhh... need some advice..." Helga said hesitantly. Dr. Bliss hadn't changed much over the years, with the exception of a wrinkle or two to add onto her optimistic face. Her and Helga still talked every once in a while. Mainly whenever Helga was hell bent on strangling Olga. But their relationship grew into more of a mother daughter one. Dr. Bliss knowing Helga was very lacking in that area, she unconsciously took Helga under her wing.  
  
"Well I was about to go to lunch. I would very much enjoy it if you joined me," she asked Helga. Seeing her about to retort on how she couldn't tell her what to do, Dr. Bliss spoke up. "That is, if you want to."  
  
Dr. Bliss knew which buttons to push to get Helga to understand. Helga was always a defensive girl, afraid to have someone get close to her. And even as the years wore her down, she still had that brick wall you had to work at in order to get through.  
  
Helga's retort died in her mouth as she shrugged an okay.

_They entered a café silently._  
  
"Why do you always take me to these weird places?" Helga asked a little annoyed, yet happy she goes to places like this with Dr. Bliss.  
  
The café was full of color. Vibrant and beautiful. Ethnic, with latin music coming from a stage towards the back of the café. Out of all the places she's gone with the Dr. she's never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was like her emotions were everywhere. She could relate to everything and anything. The colors spoke volumes of emotions hidden deep within her. Of coarse, she couldn't let the Dr. know that. So with a scowl she took a seat across form her.  
  
"Oh come on Helga! I know you enjoy coming to places like this. Ever since I met you, I knew you were one to broaden their views. But you were just so trapped in one place and your stubbornness took over your opinions. I knew you needed someone to push you out of your box and I had just happened to be that person." Dr. Bliss smiled toward Helga. "Culture, Helga, has helped you along. Whether you know it or not. I bet it's even effected your writing," Dr. Bliss suggested happily.  
  
Helga let out a soft laugh, but said nothing on the subject.  
  
'Good. She's relaxed now,' the Dr. thought.  
  
"Okay. So... now that we're here what did you want to talk about?  
  
Helga explained to her, her problem.  
"Helga. You're so passionate for the things you love. That being mainly Arnold. Maybe if you took up another hobby you can even out that energy."  
  
"Even out my energy? You mean I don't have to give up my undying love for the football head?  
  
"No, of coarse not!" Dr. Bliss exclaimed with at light laugh. "In all honesty it sounds like you have time to spend and you do it the only way you know how. Maybe if you add more things to your schedule to keep you occupied, then you might see a difference." She stopped to take a dip from her drink. "But seeing how this is you were talking about," she winked at Helga, making her blush in embarrassment. "I say take your passion and drive it into something else," she finished.  
  
"But I don't know what to do!" Helga exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"Well you're an artist of literature, am I right?" She got no response. 'I'll take that as a yes.' "So if you're an artist find a new art. Like this." She brought her hands up meaning the café. "This is a passion of your. This culture! I saw your eyes light up the minute we walked in!"  
  
Helga sighed. "But what am I suppose to do with all of this?" She brought her hands up in a mocking way to her surroundings.  
  
Dr. Bliss looked around thinking. She then saw the wooden stage in the back of the café where the music was coming from. There were men with guitars and a woman dancing and singing to the music in Spanish. She could tell right away it was a flamenco group. She then got up and started walking toward them.  
  
"Hey....uhhh... hey wait! Where are you going?!" Helga asked surprised at the Dr.'s actions.  
  
She then saw the Dr. point down to something she picked up, and talked with some of the group that were on the side for a while. Then she pointed toward Helga and then stared walking back to their table.  
  
"Okay Helga. This is what you're gonna do. You're gonna come here every day and get dancing lessons," the Dr. stated matter-of-factly.  
  
All Helga could do was stare as if she'd grown a second head, then let out a scream of "WHAT?!"  
  
"That's right. You heard me. You're going to be taking dancing lessons. From 12pm to 3pm. Then you're going to be working here from 3pm to 9pm."  
  
"Crimany! You expect me to just drop everything and do as you say?! Let's get a cupple things straight. One, I don't dance. Never have, never will. Two, how would I be able to do this when I have school on Monday? I mean, that would give me what? One day if I even considered it! And three, how am I gonna pay for these so called 'lessons'?"  
  
"Have you ever tried to dance like this Helga? This is Latin dancing. It's exhilarating and full of so many emotions Helga! Oh! You could go so far with this, I just know it! As for the schedule, you'd come on Sundays with that. And on weekdays you'd come after school to work here till your lessons from 6 to 10pm. It's perfect. You'd be paying with the job you have here and have some extra money, since I always hear you complain about you not having any. Besides what have you got to lose?" Dr. Bliss asked knowing her unspoken answer. 'Nothing' they both thought at the same time. 'Now all she needed to do was give Helga that final push to seal the deal,' she thought as she looked at Helga's hesitant expression. "Since when have you become so afraid to try new things Helga?" 'Yup. That did it,' she thought.  
  
"I'm not AFRAID! I'll do it! I'll show you that Helga G. Pataki isn't afraid of anything!" Helga exclaimed as her pride grew bigger.  
  
"Okay then. It's settled. You start your lessons tomorrow. Now that we've gotten that settled, let's order lunch," Dr. Bliss said with a concurring smile.  
  
As soon as Helga saw that smile, she knew what had happened. 'Helga ol' girl what have you gotten yourself into?' she thought groaning in defeat. But she still couldn't help the small smile that made its way to her face, nor the unconscious thought, 'this is going to be very interesting...'  
  
_End Chapter one..._  
  
_Okay. So what did you guys think? Interesting huh? I know it's kinda hard for someone to picture Helga dancing... especially Latin dancing much like flamenco or salsa or the tango. I don't find it hard to imagine for some reason though. Lol. If you're having a problem with the thought try and remember the episode when Arnold and the gang go and see the opera Carmen and Helga dreams Arnolds fighting Curly over her. Lol. I love that episode! Well any way... I hope you guys enjoy this. I love ideas! Send me ideas! Please! Lol Also in this chapter there was a lot of just Dr. Bliss talking. I'm sry about that. For a reference this story is going to be about Helga if you couldn't already figure that out. I just find it easier to write about Helga's changes through someone else's view. So if I don't Helga with much explanation or dialogue it's because she's being explained threw someone else or something of the sort. Also does anyone know Helga's middle name? I see it around, but I don't know if people got it from an episode or if someone just made it up and everyone started using it. So if you could help me with that, that'd be wonderful! Oh and if anyone knows Helga's nationality. I always thought she was European, but hey, that's just my opinion. But I'd love to know yours. Like my story. Hate my story. Tell me. Until next time.  
  
Lisiegurl_


	2. Homework yuck!

Summary: What if Helga was getting tired of her obsession with Arnold? What if she wanted to keep her love for Arnold, but direct her obsessive energy into something else?... now Helga battles to keep her new hobby a secret. But can she from her friends? Or the one she loves?...  
  
Disclaimer... didn't we already cover the fact that I'm poor...? I don't own Hey Arnold. Get off my back already!!!! Grrr... lol  
  
Hey guys. It's lisiegurl again! Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! It filled my heart with warmth and the courage to continue writing. Hehe. In this chapter the subject of gays and lesbians brought up. I hope no one gets offended about the subject. If you do I am terribly sorry and you don't have to read my story if you feel uncomfortable about it. But don't worry. Nothing in the lemon or even near the lime is gonna happen if that's what you're worried about... oh and to those who are gay or lesbian, please do not take offence to my character in this. I know that not all gays and lesbians act in that manner. It's just a stereotype and I acknowledge that and I hope you do too. I have friends who are gay and/ or lesbian so I know first hand that the stereotypes aren't true. Okay. Now for my thanks on all the reviews.  
  
Sonia: Thanks so much! I aim to please! Hehe. Yea I know what you mean about good stories being stopped at such a climactic moment and then the author doesn't continue... infact... I'm kind of one of those authors. I have another story I haven't updated, because I've had a writers block on it. Although I don't think many people were reading it either way... lol. But I understand where you're coming from and I'll try my best to update constantly. But if I don't it's always okay to send me an email to kick me in the butt and tell me to get going. Lol  
  
Tiffyjc: Thanks a bunch. I don't mind that being two words. Lol wink  
  
Princess Amanda: I'm glad you enjoy this story so far. I only hope it'll continue to be a good one. Lol. I shall try and keep to continue it. I won't promise anything though. I don't know what the future will bring... we'll just have to see now won't we? Smiles  
  
DumbBlondeBlue: Thank you so very much! I felt very happy when you said I am a good writer and as a good writer... I shall try to improve and become an even better writer for you! Smiles  
  
Smoking Panda666: I'm glad you enjoy the flamenco dancing idea. I was searching for something that wasn't done in a Hey Arnold fanfic and this is what I came up with. Not one story where Helga is a dancer of any sort... well not that I had came across. Hehe. Don't worry! We'll get Helga swirling in those ruffles in no time. Lol. I know it's hard to imagine, but I hope in this story it's good enough to where you can see it! Yea I always thought that Helga was European of some sort and from the help of HunGuy I was told that her name is Hungarian...(I hope I spelt that right... sry if its wrong HunGuy...) So I thought that was pretty cool.  
  
Blonde Cecile: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story so far. Hehe. Honestly I feel very honored to meet with your standards in a Hey Arnold fic. I'm glad you enjoy cafés as much as I do. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a lot going on in this story at the café. Hopefully. Thank you for encouraging me to continue my writing. I guess you're right. All I have to do is try new things (in which I am in this story) and keep practicing. I shall continue onward!...  
  
HunGuy: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you understood the fact that flamenco is really a girly thing, but is still very feminine. If I need help on the cultures I know where to turn. Thanks a bunch. Oh and how's the movie coming along?  
  
Demile: I'm glad you're curious. In fact I'm ecstatic! I love your story Every Time It Rains! So I just hope you enjoy mine... oh no. pressure's on...  
  
Reader/Anonymous: I'm glad I caught your interest! Hehe.  
  
Okay thanks soooooooo much to all of my reviewers and all those readers out there! You know I fell great when getting a review... but now that the authors of some of my favorite stories and a critic is reviewing my story, so to say, I'm starting to feel the pressure. Hehe well I hope all of you enjoy this! Thanks again!... oh and translations at the bottom!  
  
Overwhelming Obsessions  
  
Chapter two: Homework... yuck!  
  
It was a beautiful day at the park. Bluebirds singing, clear, sunny skies. The frustrated cries of a girl, scaring all the birds away and drawing attention of some onlookers to a golden haired girl, under a tree.  
  
Helga let out another frustrated cry as she tore out another piece of paper. Its been a week since she started her job at the café 'Rio Rojo', and since then her three years of Spanish began having some sort of use. 'I guess two years of Spanish in middle school and the other two in high school does help some,' she thought smiling. 'But it sure sucks that I wasted both my electives in middle school to take Spanish that would only count as one year in high school,' she scowled.  
  
To any on looker, they'd see a nice young lady sitting under a tree against the bark, reading a wrestling magazine.  
  
"I just don't get this! Ugh!" Helga said to herself, her voice growing louder.  
  
Over the past week Helga became battered and bruised, causing her to be sore as hell. She was the only girl in school not wearing sandals in the hot weather to cover up her blistered feet. 'She had been working her ass off since day one, only to accomplish what?' she snorted at the thought. But she couldn't deny that through all the sweat and pain, she was having the time of her life.  
  
She smiled again.  
  
She had made many friends at the Rio Rojo. And at first they seemed to be a bit on the weird side. Maria Juarez was practically the only sane one there, well, with the exception of a few small details, but Helga wasn't gonna get into that. She laughed. 'Oh yes. They were all very... interesting,' she thought as she remembered her first day there...  
  
_ "Hola! I am Maria Juarez! I'm guessing you're Helga right?" she asked kindly with a very light Spanish accent.  
  
Helga nodded her head, then scowled. She didn't want to be there. She was missing wrestle mainia.  
  
Maria was about the same age as Helga. She had long brown hair that was always, Helga soon found out, in a long braid. She wore a long, blue skirt and a simple white blouse. She was always very kind, almost in a motherly sense.  
  
She led Helga through the café. Introducing her to most of the workers and the main family that owned the café, and the underground salsa club she was later told about. It seemed they ran the café by day, and the club, which was conveniently through a door on the side of the building, by night. She met the first Maria Juarez (there were so many relatives named after her), yet the woman told her to just call her Abuelita. Abuelita, as everyone called her, was the owner and Helga's dance instructor. 'She seemed so nice when I met her. I underestimated the old bat,' she thought smirking. 'Abuelita was brutal.' She was a woman of 50. She was elegant and stood as proud as she was wise, but she was still very crazy, well... in Helga's eye, that is.  
  
That day had been one of the hardest in her life. She had learned the basic steps of the flamenco and by the time she was done, her feet were screaming, along with many other body parts she hadn't known she had. And then Abuelita gave her homework just to put the icing on the cake.  
_  
Helga sighed coming back to her original problem.  
  
"Maybe it's because you need help, sweetie," came a muscularly, girly voice.  
  
Helga jumped up startled. "Javier! Don't do that! Crimany!" Helga said holding her heart.  
  
Javier laughed. He was one of the many musicians at the Rio Rojo. The fact that he was gay didn't faze Helga one bit.  
  
He walked over to Helga hugging her and kissing her cheek in greeting. Helga blushed a little still getting use to the way everyone at the café greeted people. In all honesty, Helga enjoyed the warmth that came from it. It always comforted her and she always felt safe.  
  
Helga scowled and playfully punched Javier in the arm lightly, letting a smile onto her face. She then sat down again, him joining her. "So you're having some trouble with the Abuelita's homework she gave you... am I right?" he asked raising and eyebrow at the wrestling magazine that covered the sheet music. 'She obviously doesn't want her reputation ruined,' he thought silently laughing.  
  
Over the week Helga's assignments from Abuelita grew and grew. First she had to learn how to read music, which she was currently having a problem with. Then learn how to work with her castanuelas. She had to sew her own dance outfits, which Maria had helped her with, a lot. Teaching her everything she knew. 'Because Helga had to be a woman in order to conquer a dance that contained such feminine beauty and strength,' as Abuelita had said it. And then she had to learn the guitar. Helga enjoyed it though and though. Her once soft hands had begun turning rough and strong with callouses from practicing night and day. By now she had every note down. Now she just needed to practice and then she'd be able to do her own thing in no time. She thanked God they gave her the guitar. She really couldn't afford one on her own, even if she was working at the café.  
  
All in all, she was swamped with work from school and Abuelita. She was was exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhaustion. Like after a hard days work, where the second you hit your pillow, you've never felt more at peace in your whole life.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Javier said softly, as if the suggestion would kill him, in which it would with Helga. But she was too tired and too frustrated to say no. So she listened to his soft voice telling her what each note meant and how many beats there were.  
  
Javier was like the older brother she never had. He was in his twenties and was always so sweat to her. If she hadn't had known better, she'd say he was coming on to her. She silently laughed at the thought. Though he was attractive, his outspoken love for other men was... well outspoken.  
  
Once Javier was finished teaching Helga how to read music, they both got up, grabbing their stuff, and started walking around the park.  
  
"So, 'Elgita, how's life treating you?" he asked casually, a hint of a lisp in his voice.  
  
"Oh... it's fine, I guess. Now that I've got the sheet music out of the way, I can finish on my dance skirt."  
  
"Really?!" He asked eyes sparkling. "You seriously got to show me it once you're done Chiquita! I'm sure it'll look fabuloso!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down, at the thought of Helga in her Flamenco get up.  
  
"Well... it may not be too good. See I've never sewn before, except for in home economics, so I'm not too sure it'll come out well," she stated weakly, her week catching up to her, draining her energy. "Besides, Maria is helping me out... a lot on this dress. So it's not all my work."  
  
"Don't worry chica, you'll get use to the schedule," he said reassuringly as he ruffled Helga's hair.  
  
"I sure hope so..." she murmured.  
  
"Helga! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Pheobe yelled as she ran toward Helga.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later Chiquita," Javier said kissing her goodbye on the cheek.  
  
She returned the gesture saying a soft 'later', as he walked away.  
  
"Hey Pheebs. What's up?" Helga asked.  
  
"Oh Helga, did you forget? We have a project remember? With Arnold and Gerald. You were suppose to meet all of us at Arnolds' house, at 12:30! That was an hour ago!"  
  
Helga looked at her watch, and sure enough, it was 1:30.  
  
"Oh Pheobe! I am so sorry! I completely lost track of time!" Helga exclaimed embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay Helga. Just try to remember next time okay?" Pheobe asked gently, while observing Helga. 'I wonder who that guy was...' Pheobe thought. 'Could it be that Helga's got a new boyfriend? Is that why she forgot to go over to Arnolds' house? And she hasn't been talking to me recently. Well, not like we use to... I wonder what's wrong with her...' As her thoughts went on and on Pheobe started putting the pieces together that she noticed with Helga over the past week. 'Helga hasn't been talking much... as if hiding something. Then she always seems tired. And I've seen her around older people every once in a while. And she's constantly walking as if she'll break the ground...'  
  
"Pheobe...? Pheobe? Pheobe! You in there?!" Helga yelled bringing Pheobe out of her thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry Helga. Just thinking."  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Well what, Helga?"  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna go back to Arnolds house to work on the project?" she asked a little frustrated.  
  
"Uhhhh... yea. Sorry. I guess I'm kinda out of it right now," Pheobe stated scratching the back of her head sheepishly.  
  
"Oh... you were thinking about Gerald, weren't you?" Helga teased.  
  
Pheobe sputtered in embarrassment. "No! Of coarse not!" She blushed at the thought of him.  
  
"Oh sure. Like I'm gonna believe that!" Helga continued teasing Pheobe, as they walked to Arnolds.  
  
'Maybe her life was getting better...' Helga thought smirking. 'In a more tiring hectic way that is...' She winced as she continued walking, though unnoticed by a flustered Pheobe. 'Pheobe hasn't asked any questions yet, but I know she will..' Her feet were killing her, but she hid the pain. 'But now's not the time...'  
  
End Chapter two.  
  
_Definitions/ Pronunciations(mainly Spanish I believe):  
  
Rio Rojo (Reeo-roho): red river Original isn't it? Lol I just like how it sounded... that and Helga's name means something like creek or a brook and red is really like the color of love and passion isn't it? So I thought it had suited the name of the café very well! Wink  
  
Abuelita (a-bwel-eeta): grandma. Well it's originally abuela but the ita's and ito's at the ends of the names is simply a kind gesture, kind of like a nickname or something like when someone calls another sweetie. Its just a sign of affection. So everyone calls her grandma... cause she's like everyone's grandma and with some she really is. lol  
  
Castanuelas (ka-stan-wel-as): castanets Look it up. I don't wanna have to describe them right now... sorry.  
  
Okay. So far Helga has a lot of things going on. And I know learning how to sew in such a short time along with learning the guitar is highly unlikely... especially after a week, but hey... if someone's motivated enough, I believe they can do it. Especially if they work on it almost 24/7. So as farfetched as it may seem... Helga's going to be catching on to these skills quickly. So she's making new friends much like Javier...lol and you can tell that from what Pheobe has been saying, over the week Helga just hasn't been herself... or has she? Maybe we'll find out next chapter! Helga's weird actions might have caught some other peoples eyes as well... wiggles eyebrows  
  
Like my story. Hate my story. Tell me. Till next time.  
  
Lisiegurl_


	3. No pain, No gain

Summary: What if Helga was getting tired of her obsession with Arnold? What if she wanted to keep her love for Arnold, but direct her obsessive energy into something else?... now Helga battles to keep her new hobby a secret. But can she from her friends? Or the one she loves?...

Disclaimer: I'm still broke. What more do you want from me?... okay okay... I don't own Hey Arnold...pouts...

Hello again! Long time no update huh? Sorry about that. I kinda hit a wall when I finished the third chapter of this story and was a little uncertain if I should continue to post it, or think of something else to do... that and what little social life I've ever had is starting to keep me from many things. So I'm not gonna BS my way telling you lies about what's been going on with my life. I give you no explanation, but that of an apology and that, yes, there is a life beyond the stories and worlds of our own imaginations. smiles And mine just so happens to be a little too much at the moment, so I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. I've decided to just post what I had down and try to push through that brick wall that's stopped me from writing. Encouragement is very much welcomed. I hope this chapter does justice to those who I am worthy of receiving their time for this story of mine. For that I thank you. Enjoy.

For the reviewers:

I-Shave-Clowns: I'm glad you like it. lol... yes school sometimes tends to teach us something or other. Sometimes you'd be surprised. I know I am. smiles

Smoking Panda: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. hmmm... someone might find out soon... or should I say some people? hehe. Sorry for the long update. I'll try to sooner. Thanks again!

Sonia: Honestly I'm not sure. I started this story knowing what happened in the beginning and having a faint idea of what the ending would be. I kinda just let the characters go as they please... as crazy as that might sound. hehe. I very much needed the kicking in the butt! Where were you! lol.

Taedere-Belletrist: Thank you so much. Your words were very moving to me. I give you my deepest thanks for the inspiration to write you have given me. Thank you. smiles

Lady Kitsune Karma: Muchas Gracias! I will!

Marie: Uhhh... I think there was an error when you put the review so it repeated. But that just means you get my thanks 4 fold. smiles thank you. thank you. thank you. thank you.

Anonymous: I know. Seeing Helga do flamenco dancing and getting into the whole Latin culture is kinda hard to picture. But I just had a thought that wouldn't go away and so I went with it. So this is really new to me. Thank you though. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.

Shinigami: Hmmm... that's a good question... I guess we'll just have to wait and see now wont we? hehe. winks

AngelKelley17: Thanks so much. You're the one who woke me up and brought me back to reality. Thanks for everything. Because of your review I'm now updating. See reviewing goes a long way people! lol. Thanks.

And a special thanks to all the readers out there. Whether you reviewed or not.

_ Overwhelming Obsessions_

_ Chapter three: No Pain, No Gain_

"Helga? Helga?... Hey Helga! You in there!" yelled an annoyed Phoebe.

"What! Oh, right. Okay I'll get the info by Monday," she responded as she snapped out of her daydreaming.

Pheobe and Helga had arrived at Arnold's house 45 minutes earlier. And ever since then, Helga had been dazing on and off. No one had actually gotten enough nerve to ask Helga what was wrong, but their faces expressed it. Helga dazed off again, then jumped at the sound of an old grandfather clock in the hallway, ringing at the half hour mark.

Normally Helga would have been ecstatic to be with Arnold, especially when they were in his room. But her exhaustion was completely taking over her. She remembered something Maria had said to her earlier during her first lessons. _'The first week is always the hardest Helga. But don't worry, it only gets better as time goes by.' _At that time Maria had smiled at Helga reassuringly, but now Helga was beginning to doubt her words.

'Yea if you're a walking corpse.' Helga snorted at the thought.

She then looked up to see everyone still looking at her.

"Uhhh... Helga are you okay?" Arnold finally asked.

Helga looked surprised for a moment, then responded hotly, "Of coarse I'm okay football head! What's it to you!"

Arnold sighed, "Nothing. It's just that..."

Gerald continued, "You haven't been acting yourself Helga. You've been..."

"Quieter and more reserved Helga. You haven't been talking to me lately either. And you've been sleeping on and off for quite some time now," Pheobe finished.

'They wanted answers,' Helga thought. 'What was she gonna do?' Inside she was panicking, but on the outside she looked as calm as ever.

"Oh. The sleeping thing? I've just not gotten much sleep lately," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not that it's any of your guy's business." She glared at them.

Arnold and Gerald seemed to be satisfied with the answer she gave, but Pheobe, with knitted eyebrows asked, "What about your feet?"

"What about my feet!" Helga asked her voice rising in anger to hide the panic. She should have known Pheobe would be more perceptive.

"You've been limping and walking as if any trace of misstep could lead to your death!" Pheobe yelled matching Helga's anger with frustration.

"No I haven't!"

"Then why are you wearing thick socks and tennis shoes in 90 degrees heat!" Pheobie finished.

The argument was obviously won by Pheobe, but Helga said nothing, staring at her in disbelief.

Arnold and Gerald just watched the scene while thinking about what Pheobe had just brought to their attention.

"She is right Helga. Wearing tennis shoes is one thing, but to have such thick socks on in this weather is a little weird," Arnold said having the feeling there's something more going on. He was worried for Helga.

"It's laundry night. These were the only socks I had!" she cried defiantly.

"Then why not wear sandals?" he questioned his curiosity rising.

"Yeah. Unless you got something to hide," Gerald finished putting in his two cents. It wasn't that he cared much for Helga, but Pheobe was very worried about her and he was curious too. This whole thing was getting interesting.

"I have nothing to say," Helga said through clenched teeth. "Besides, since when are you interested in my feet hair boy? You got some fetish or something?" 'Why couldn't they just butt out!' she thought as she smirked at Gerald's' reddening face.

"Hey there short man! I brought you kiddies some mild and cookies!" Arnold's grandpa, Phil, said as he stood at the doorway. The tension in the room was thick as no one said a thing. Everyone was looking at his grandpa not knowing what to say.

Finally Arnold spoke up. "Uhhh... thanks Grandpa."

"I'm leaving," Helga stated and turned toward the doorway, grabbing her things.

"But don't you want some cookies first?" Phil asked as he walked toward her holding out the plate. His foot getting caught on the rug, he fell toward Helga, with the plate of cookies going down with him. Helga froze as she watched the old man fall toward her. Luckily he fell before her feet. The plate of cookies were momentarily forgotten, until they hit Helga's foot with full force.

Everyone froze as they heard Helga's piercing scream. She grabbed at her foot and fell backward onto the bed. Her mind yelled out at her not to cry, but she just couldn't hold down the sob in her throat. Once one sob came out she couldn't stop the others from following. Somewhere in the back of her mind she cursed herself for being so weak, but she ignored the thought. For now, the burning pain in her foot drowned out everything else.

Arnold, Gerald, and Pheobe were staring in shock at the whole situation. Once coming out of their stupor, Pheobe ran to Helga's side in an attempt to sooth her friend, while Arnold and Gerald helped his grandpa get up and see if he was okay.

Arnold's grandpa had gotten up pretty quickly shaking off the boy's help in showing he wasn't the old man he looked.

He was rapidly apologizing and saying he'll get the mess cleaned up. He then ran out the door to get the cleaning supplies.

Arnold moved to Helga and grabbed hold of her shoe. She was suddenly aware of everything around her. Tears still spilling from her eyes she watched as Arnold began uniting her shoe. Normally she would have swooned at the site of Arnold showing concern for her, let alone touch her. But being Helga and not one to think things out, she just ran on her emotions. "Oh no you don't!" she cried out pushing Arnold away from her.

"Helga that was a ceramic plate that hit your foot! The only reason it didn't shatter was because Grandpa let go of it when he was almost on the ground. That, and your foot broke it's fall!" he exclaimed.

Surely enough, a few feet away was the plate in one piece, with the exception of a few cracks.

"We've got to look at your foot and make sure nothings broken!" he stated, now more annoyed at Helga's stubbornness, rather than worried.

By now Pheobe was holding Helga's hand still trying to sooth the over emotional girl; Helga oblivious to her. Gerald sitting down on the opposite side at a loss at what to do.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone! What's with you guys! You all got some foot obsession or something!" By now Helga was yelling again.

Arnold then looked at Pheobe and Gerald giving them both silent commands, all knowing what he wanted them to do. Helga was then swiftly pushed down against the bed. Pheobe holding one of her arms and Gerald holding the other. Arnold grabbed hold of her injured foot with his arm careful not to hurt her, while wrapping his arm around her leg to keep from her from kicking him. Unfortunately, he forgot about her other foot and it was aiming straight for his head. He blocked it with his arm, then straddled that leg while still holding her injured foot. He silently thanked his crazy grandma for the martial arts lessons.

Helga continued yelling and screaming that she hated them and would never speak to them ever again. She didn't care what she had to do. She was not gonna let them see her foot for fear they would ask more questions and find out her secrete. 'I'm finally happy with something and now it'll be ruined.' The thought hit her with a new found force. Bringing upon new fresh tears as she continued yelling at them with the last of her energy, now something about them being foot Natzi's...

Her shoelace was already untied. The thought 'resistance is futile' came to mind. She would have snorted if it were someone else in her position. But it wasn't. And she knew that that cliché was about to come true for her. Never had she felt so weak. She had always believed one could fight till the very end and that it was pitiful to just give up. But never had she believed she'd be one to do so. Sure it could've been because she was too tired or because there were too many enemies and not enough allies. But deep down she knew that wasn't it. Maybe she wanted them to know. Maybe she wanted them to experience something that defined a part of her only Pheobe fractionally knew. Maybe she just wanted an excuse to leave that facade she's had since she could remember. But there was always fear. Fear of humiliation. Fear of rejection. There was _always_ fear. And to her, fear was a weakness. She was not allowed to be weak in such a harsh world. No one would stand for it. Especially herself.

The thought of her allowing herself to be such a thing disgusted her to no end. The argument in her head about her reasoning would have went on if it weren't for a certain football headed blond who was currently pulling off her shoe. What little strength she had left faded into her silent tears.

Her sock already off and all were still. Everything was blending together and she felt the bile running up her throat, but held it back, swallowing the burning liquid and forcing it to go back to where it came. Everyone was silent and staring at her battered and bruised foot. New coloring coming in from the recent injury that got her into such a mess as this.

It was silent for a while. Everyone trying to process what just happened as their adrenaline went down. Helga just sat in a daze of self hate and waiting for the worst, though even she could not fathom what could be worse.

Finally a voice spoke up in the up most tender and sorrowful voice.

"Oh Helga..." Pheobe murmured.

End Chapter three.

_Alright! Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I was really getting into it when I had added some parts to it. But yea... there's really no Spanish words of any sort in this chapter for definitions if you didn't already pic that up. I mainly focused on how Helga's change is beginning to affect other people. Mainly Pheobe and I think this is where the story gets rolling. _

_I also tried to emphasize how much her job and work mean to her. And how she's afraid that if someone were to find out her life would pretty much be ruined and she'd have to give up something she loves. I believe that's going to be a main theme in this story. It's going to keep Helga from doing some things for fear of her reputation being ruined. Hopefully she'll learn to love it so much that it won't matter if she loses what she thought was important, because she would have found what really was meaningful. But I guess we'll just have to see... I'm not too sure if Helga will figure that out. She can be stubborn. _

_Well, I'm off. I've already started on the forth chapter of 'OOb' (Overwhelming Obsessions: I'm calling it 'OOb' for short cause 'OO' doesn't really work. lol). I kinda feel like I'm rushing everything into the story or giving too much detail to where you don't know what the author is talking about anymore. So if I am or aren't or something just isn't right please tell me. I may come off as confident, but believe me. I am far from it. Feedback would be nice, so my writing improves. Plus this is for your enjoyment. What better way to get what you want by telling me what you want? I'm open for ideas or anything of the sort. _

_Chiem Soul is kinda on hiatus. That's my other story if you didn't already know, which you most likely didn't. lol. Hopefully I'll be pulled out of that funk, like I was with this one. _

_Like my story. Hate my story. Tell me. Till next time._

_Lisiegurl_


End file.
